What I Dreamt
Fire. Everywhere. The acrid scent of burning was already so intense it had destroyed all of my olfactory nerves. And it was beginning to destroy more, too. I couldn't breathe. I caught on fire. I ran to the fountain in Varrock, but it ran with only one thing, the pure energy that is fire. The smell got worse. I was going to die. My entire body was engulfed by flames. They burnt out my eyes, destroyed my skin, and reduced me to a charred skeleton. I could still see. I was stuck in an ocean of fire, destroying everything. The vast ocean of flame muffled out the screams of those still alive. I felt what was left of me crumble to dust. I let it. Today is the day. Zamorak reigns as the world burns, even in the oceans. I felt my dust collide with the several meter deep blanket of ash and soot that covered whatever used to be something. I was rapidly covered up. I could still hear the crackle of the humongous flames destroying anything and everything. Then, everything went black and silent. ---- I woke up in a meadow, butterflies flew and bees buzzed to flowers overhead. Where was I? Then I saw them. My parents. My dead parents. Copern and Mollie Frumac were standing there, hugging. It looked so serene, and yet, odd. I didn't remember Mom being so fat. Anyway, I ran to them. "Mom! Dad! It's me Dancus! Dancus Frumac!" I went to them, and yelled my name. Were they deaf? They apparently couldn't hear me. But, they were talking to each other. I listened in. "Oh, Mollie, I'm so glad we're having a baby," said my Dad. Baby? Was I supposed to have a sibling? "Oh, my Copey. You know I love you," replied my mom. "Me too, Moll-Moll." Moll-Moll? I only remembered Dad saying that he called Mom then when they were dating. Wait. I must have traveled to the past, when my parents were still only lovestruck people fresh out of teenhood. But that means they were talking about me! "What shall we call the little baby?" asked Dad. "Well, if it's a girl, Ellena. If it's a boy, Dancus. Dancus James Frumac." "I like the way that name flows," said my dad. Yep, they were talking about me, because my name is Dancus James Frumac! Then, it all went black again. ---- I awoke on the summit of Ice Mountain. Oh no. No, no no no no! This was a flashback, to...when my parents...moved on. We were on vacation, staying with one of the dwarves down in the village on the mountain base. My parents said that they heard this place has beautiful views. That it does. My parents were muttering some sort of gibberish to each other; I couldn't understand it, I was only 4. Dad said something to me. I nodded and said some sort of toddler-talk idiocy that was supposed to mean "Be careful". Dad didn't seem to notice. He looked out over the horizon, his hand above his eyes to block out the sun's light. Then, he fell. So did Mom. Down. The snow far below became red with blood. Then, it went black. ---- I woke up in my house in Varrock. I looked at myself in my vanity. I was regular old 43 year old Dancus James Frumac. I had a bad headache. I hadn't gone a night this month without dreams like that one. It was still relatively dark, with the first pink pinpricks of dawn filtering through the grey of the twixt time, the time between night and morning. I slipped out of bed decent clothes went to my drawers to find some food. I had 5 bananas, a slice of chocolate cake, some old milk, and a loaf of bread. I swallowed the disgusting milk, trying to ignore the horrid smell, and ate the bread and 2 bananas. I put on my banker's uniform and headed out the door towards the East Bank of Varrock. It was gonna be a long day. Category:Stories